


Dalliance, Interrupted

by ilovemesomekillianjones



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemesomekillianjones/pseuds/ilovemesomekillianjones
Summary: Group Prompt: David’s reaction to walking in on CS during a compromising/private moment.
Thank you @laschatzi for taking the time beta this story, even with the time crunch.  I appreciate you ♥





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @laschatzi for taking the time beta this story, even with the time crunch. I appreciate you ♥  
> Please see the end of my story for links to all the other stories from various authors who participated in the group prompt

David had been at the station all day and he’d been counting the minutes until he could leave to pick his wife up for dinner. Not that he  _ couldn’t _ leave early, he just didn’t want to shirk his responsibilities onto his daughter. He got up to leave at seven on the dot.

 

“You done for the night?” Emma asked, glancing up from the monotony that was her paper work.

 

“Yep, on my way to go pick your mom up for dinner.”

 

“Alright, I’ll make sure to keep my phone close by in case Killian and Neal have an emergency,” she chortled. She knew full well that Killian was more than capable of handling the situation, but still found endless humor in the fact that Captain Hook was babysitting her brother.

 

David laughed heartily, “I’m sure they’ll be fine, Neal should be out in the next half hour, he’s pretty routine, then Killian will be bored out of his mind.”

 

“You and mom have fun, I’ll probably go on a perimeter check and grab dinner from Granny’s in a bit. See you tomorrow.”

 

“See you tomorrow,” he replied, walking out the front door of the station.

 

~♦~♦~♦~♦~♦~

 

Mary Margaret opened the door to the loft  _ as _ Killian was knocking, gesturing for him to come inside and handing Neal to him while she finished up a phone call.  

 

“Ok sweetie, I’ll be out front in two minutes...love you too,” she spoke into the phone, then hung up.

 

“Ashley was supposed to watch Neal tonight, but she had to cancel because Alexandra got sick. David and I _ finally _ got reservations for dinner at that little Italian restaurant, and we don’t want to wait another month, so I really appreciate you doing this for us.” 

 

“Think nothing of it milady, the little lad and I will have a grand time while you and Dave dine, and Swan protects Storybrooke,” Killian replied with a winning smile. He looked to the baby in his arms, “Isn’t that right, lad?”

 

Neal answered by giving Killian a drooly smile and a happy coo.

 

“Thank you, Killian! Oh, and you’ll have to tell me how you managed to get reservations on the same day my daughter asked you out.”

 

“Would you believe me if I said it was my devilish good looks?” he jested.

 

“Careful, I don’t want you and Neal to float away on your inflated ego,” she retorted.

 

“Alright, alright, doubloons,” he confessed, “lots of them.”

 

Mary Margaret laughed, “Okay, he’s been fed, bathed, and he’s got a clean diaper, he should be ready for bed in a bit. If you read him a story, he’ll fall asleep in your arms, then you can put him in his crib for the night.  The remote for the t.v. is on the coffee table, and there is food in the fridge,” she rambled.

 

“Aye, Snow. We’ll be fine, I have every number I could possibly need, I’ve eaten already, and I have massive amounts of candy to crush once Neal is down for the night,” he assured her, holding the baby in the crook of his left arm like a pro.  Neal had rested his head on Killian’s shoulder, content to be held. 

 

“Alright, we’ll see you later!” Mary Margaret beamed. Then she kissed her son on the cheek, told him she loved him, and slipped out the door.

 

~♦~♦~♦~♦~♦~

 

**K:** Swan?

**K:** Love?

**K:** Swaaaaaaan!!

 

**E:** Kiiiiiilliaaaaan! I was in Granny’s picking up my dinner, I left my phone in the car.

 

**K:** I like the looks of that, if you come over now, I promise to make you really call out my name like that.

 

**E:** Are you sexting me?

 

**K:** I’m not sure what that is, but it looks about right.

 

**E:** Easy tiger, you’re babysitting.

 

**K:** The prince has been asleep over an hour, I am stuck on this same bloody level of Candy Crush 

that I’ve been on for days! I am bored out of my mind.

 

**E:** Funny, that’s exactly what my dad said would happen.

 

**K:** Come over and keep a lonely pirate company for a bit?

 

Emma sat in the front seat of her bug, phone in hand. It was a slow night, preceded by a slow week, her parents were otherwise occupied, maybe she could go for a little while.

 

**E:** I’ll be there in ten minutes.

 

She sent out the text, and rolled her eyes at the things she’d do for this man.  Deciding to just walk to her parents loft, she grabbed her to-go bag and locked up her car.  

 

Killian heard the soft knock at the door, and jumped up to answer it. He opened the door with one of the most lascivious looks he could muster. He loved the new dresses she’d been wearing, this one was cream colored with a pink and green floral print that accented her alabaster skin, while making her eyes pop. Running his tongue along his lower lip, he asked her, “To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

 

Emma just snorted and rolled her eyes, barging in. She tossed her food onto the coffee table, and sat down on the couch. “I guess you owe yourself, since you begged me to come over,” she deadpanned.

 

“I did nothing of the sort,” he retorted, “I merely requested your presence.”

 

“I’m bored out of my mind,” Emma mimicked in a slaughtered imitation of his gorgeous accent.

 

Killian sat down next to her, invading her personal space, “Admit it love, you wanted to see me just as much as I wanted to see you.”

 

Emma couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face, he was right, he always was when it came to reading her. Leaning into his frame she kissed him softly. “Whatever,” she mumbled into his mouth.

 

Killian took advantage of her speaking, and slipped his tongue into her mouth. He ran his hand up her arm and into her hair.  Her moan of appreciation confirmed that she was just as wont to see him.

 

She caressed her hands from his waist, up to his chest, feeling every muscle through the thin fabric of his button up.  “Hold on a second, let me get rid of this,” she said, pulling back from the kiss, she took off her jacket and let it drop to the floor.  Turning back to Killian and bringing both hands to his face, she nudged her nose against his, “This is one of those things that I missed out on as a teenager.”

 

“What’s that, love?”

 

“Having my boyfriend sneak over while my parents are out,” she snickered, “although, I’m kind of the one sneaking over right now.”

 

“Well, you don’t have to miss out anymore, Swan, I am here to help you make up for lost time,” he offered, waggling his eyebrows at her.

 

Pushing him against the back of the couch, Emma put her leg over his lap to straddle him. She ran her hands through his thick hair, tugging gently against his scalp before surging forward to kiss him again.  Her breathing picked up at the sensation of their smooth, wet tongues, colliding and massaging in a heated exchange.

 

Killian’s hand clutched her thigh, caressing up under her dress. He moaned at the feel of her  supple skin under his palm. Bringing his hooked arm around her waist to pull her in closer to him,  he basked in the warmth of their embrace, and allowed Emma to plunder his mouth. He could feel himself hardening, and while he wanted her company, it wasn’t his intent to engage in carnal activities at her parents home, while they were both supposed to be on duty no less. 

 

Emma softly rocked her hips into his, enjoying the friction of his rigid length. “Is this why you needed me to come over, Killian?” she asked coquettishly, staring into his lustful gaze.

 

Killian’s hips bucked in response to the heat of her core rubbing over the sensitive underside of his burgeoning erection.

 

“Like that, babe?” she rolled her hips again, bringing her forehead to his.

 

“Aye, love,” he ground out, “I do, but that wasn’t my intent in asking you over. I simply desired your company.”

 

Emma kissed down the side of his face and to his neck, where she eagerly sucked at his salty skin. “What about your text to make me really scream your name?” she whispered into his ear.

 

“I will, darling,” he stuttered out, “once we’re in the privacy of  _ our _ home.”

 

She continued to suck at different points along his neck and behind his ear, listening intently to his contented sighs and heavy breathing. She unbuttoned his shirt and kneaded at his strong chest, while surely sucking a mark above his collar bone.

 

“Emma,” he groaned out as she continued to lave her mouth and tongue along his skin. “Gods, you’ll be the death of me,” he whispered. Tightly holding around her waist he threw her to her back, reversing their roles as he came to sit between her splayed legs. “Fuck, Emma, are you aching for me, as much as I ache for you, darling?” he murmured against the skin of her chest. “Are you wet for me?” his voice was husky as he nibbled at the pert skin of her breast above the trim of her dress.

 

“Why don’t you find out for yourself, Killian,” she tempted, wrapping her legs around him, while hiking her skirt up revealing just how ready she was for him.

 

Killian sat up at her suggestion, looking down on his debauched princess. He had to bite the knuckle of his index finger to stifle the curses, and praises he wanted to call out. Closing his eyes and inhaling deeply, he desperately tried to get a handle on the situation.  

 

“Someone is being very naughty tonight, do you need a spanking?” he asked, placing hand and hook above each of her shoulders, peering down at her.

 

They were so caught up, they hadn’t heard the keys in the doorway.

 

“You will absolutely not be spanking my son!” David barged in, his tone brokering no argument.

 

Killian’s head jerked toward the door comically, eyes as wide as the moon itself, while Emma’s hands shot over her face.  

 

_ Thank God the couch is shielding me, _ she thought. Her skin had gone hotter than it had been from their activities, and she just knew she was flushed and blushed.  She scrambled to smooth her dress back down, trying to preserve some sense of decorum for the inevitable reveal.

 

“I can explain, mate,” Killian stammered, hand and hook in the air.

 

David stormed toward Killian, “There’s nothing to explain, give me my son…of a bitch!” David cursed. 

 

“Hi, dad,” Emma tried, her voice so small even she didn’t recognize it. 

 

“What the fuck?” David yelled, hands on his hips, “you’re supposed to-”

 

“David, be quiet, you’ll wake the baby,” Mary Margaret shushed her husband.

 

David turned to his wife, incredulously, “Do you see this? Do you see what’s going on?” he gesticulated wildly at Emma and Killian.

 

“Yes, dear,” she answered calmly. “What would you like me to do?”

 

David swung his head back to the young couple then back to his wife, “Make him get off of her!” he roared, his face going red. David Nolan was clearly at a loss for how to react to his adult daughter’s current predicament.

 

“David, they’re adults,” Mary Margaret rolled her eyes.

 

“But they’re in our house, she’s supposed to be at work, he’s supposed to be taking care of our son, not seducing our daughter,” his voice rising an octave or two as he rambled, glaring back at Killian who’d had the sense to dismount Emma. 

 

“I wasn’t the one doing the seducing,” Killian smirked, as Emma stood up off the couch next to him.

 

“Not helping!” Emma exclaimed, elbowing him hard in the stomach.

 

“Oi,” Killian yelped. “Just trying to lighten things up a bit,” he groused, grasping his stomach.

 

“Not helping,” Mary Margaret agreed, a small chuckle escaping her lips.

 

“What exactly do you find so funny?” David asked his wife.

 

“Lower your voice, honey, take a deep breath, one day we will all laugh about this.”

 

“I will never laugh about this,” David argued, folding his arms over his chest. “Button up your damn shirt, Hook.”

 

“Oh, I’m back to Hook now, Dave?” 

 

Emma snickered at that.

 

“You too? You think this is funny?” her father questioned her.

 

“It’s a little funny,” Emma laughed, “I mean, it could be worse.”

 

“How!” he shouted, “how could it be worse?”

 

“Well, we’re in love, not just a couple of _ horny _ teenagers,” Emma supplied.

 

“Please never say that word again, I’m begging you,” David pleaded clutching his heart dramatically.

 

“They could’ve been naked, that would’ve been way worse,” Mary Margaret added.

 

“Yeah, and I could’ve already been mid-”

 

David pointed at Killian, a menacing look on his face, “Don’t you dare finish that fucking sentence, _ mate _ !” he sputtered.

 

That did it, the baby started to wail from his crib.

 

Killian let out a loud chuckle at David’s sudden affinity for curse words.

 

“Now you’ve done it David, he’s going to be up all night,” Mary Margaret complained. “We came home early to... enjoy each other, not to wake the fucking baby,” she scolded.

 

Emma and Killian’s mouths dropped. 

 

“I’m not even in the mood anymore,” David grumbled.

 

Emma slapped both her hands over her face again, “Daaad,” she groaned, “gross.”

 

“Oh, well it could’ve been worse, you could be a teenager and have to hear me and your mom doing it,” David mocked Emma, air quoting “doing it”. “ _ We _ could be naked,” he continued, gesturing between himself and his wife, “I could be mid- whatever the hell he was going to say,” David continued imitating Killian’s accent.

 

Emma tried not to die inside at her dad’s mini meltdown rant. This might be worse than being caught making out with her boyfriend.

 

“Mid-” Killian started.

 

“Not helping!” all three Charmings yelled at him.

 

Although the baby had quieted down, he started his woeful crying again at the raucous they were causing.

 

“I’ll handle it,” Killian offered.

 

“I think you’ve done enough handling tonight,” David seethed, making his way to Neal’s crib. Seeing his son calmed his frayed senses a bit. He wasn’t prepared for his daughter to be a full grown woman, capable of taking care of herself. Staring at his infant son he was hit again with all that he’d missed out on with Emma. He walked back out to join the rest of them, but stopped as he heard his wife talking softly.

 

“He’ll be over it and laughing with us eventually,” he heard her say, “he’s still not sure how to manage you being fully grown, in love, and taking care of yourself, he will always be your father. Sometimes he’s going to forget that you’re not a little girl.”

 

He smiled at how conclusively his wife knew him. Although he had a hard time believing he’d laugh about this one day, he did know that what he was feeling was protectiveness as opposed to anger, and it just came out all wrong.  

 

“I know,” he heard his daughter sigh, “I just wish he hadn’t lost his shit, I never want to hear about dad being or not being in _ the mood _ again.”

 

David felt a tiny sliver of chagrin, until he heard Killian, “Well, I for one am definitely still in the mood.”

 

“I’m pissed, not deaf,” David called out to the group.

 

“I know, Dave, I can see you lurking in the hall, that was purely for your benefit,” Killian answered back.

 

David couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped at the pirate’s audacity to joke with him about this already.

 

“See mate, you’re already laughing about it,” Killian said jovially.

 

David successfully maneuvered a slumbering Neal back into his crib, then rejoined his family.

 

“Alright, everyone stop carrying on out here, there’s a sleeping baby down the hall,” he bid, then looking at Emma he added, “and your mother and I have  _ business _ to get down to, so you two can take off now.” He swept Mary Margaret into his embrace grabbing her butt, and leaned in to kiss her.

 

“God dammit dad!” she hissed.

 

“Well, if your boyfriend is going to dish it out, you’re going to have to learn to take it, because there’s no shaming him,” her father laughed at her reaction.

 

Emma put her hands on her hips, and raised her eyebrow in challenge, “Is that right?”

 

David just nodded his head at her, a cocky smirk in place.

 

She looked to Killian, then to her father, and then back to Killian, “Show me your  _ big _ ship, Captain?” she requested in her most sultry voice.

 

David let go of Mary Margaret, and pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation, cocky expression gone instantaneously.

 

“Okay, okay, truce,” her father proposed, “you two, no more making out in our house, and I won’t try and embarrass you by mauling your mother in front of you.”

 

“No deal,” Killian interceded.  He looked at Emma, “Come on love, we’ve got this in the bag, we’ve got this game won in our sleep.”

 

David watched anxiously to see what his daughter would decide.

 

Emma pondered his words for a moment, “Then what are you waiting for, Captain,” she giggled.

 

“Christ, she’s becoming more pirate than princess,” he griped to his wife, who looked at him sympathetically.

 

With that Killian offered her his arm, and she looped hers through it.

 

He opened the door, and bowed for her to go first with a flourish of his hand, “After you, milady.”

 

“Oooh, such a gentleman, that’s so sexy,” she cooed, trying not to crack up when she heard her father cursing again.

 

Thus began the game of each couple trying to outdo each other through displays of affection for shock value.  

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> http://areusittingcomfortably.tumblr.com/post/150482211834/daddys-little-girl  
> http://captainswanismyendgame.tumblr.com/post/150481983705/cs-group-prompt-bromance  
> http://charmingturkeysandwich.tumblr.com/post/150482210468/payback  
> http://dani-ellie03.tumblr.com/post/150482207491/fic-afternoon-delight-11  
> http://eala-captian.tumblr.com/post/150482216317/a-moments-peace-or-not-so-im-completely-new-to  
> http://flslp87.tumblr.com/post/150482209306/cs-group-prompt-three-times-oh-no-charming-prompt  
> http://hungrywhovianpotterheadfrom221b.tumblr.com/post/150480623468/netflix-and-dad  
> http://i-know-how-you-kiss.tumblr.com/post/150497208708/group-prompt-ahoy-this-little-brain-child-of  
> http://ilovemesomekillianjones.tumblr.com/post/150476732381/group-prompt-and-post-dalliance-interrupted  
> http://krustybunny.tumblr.com/post/150482534816/the-pirate-wears-prada-by-krustybunny-an-cs  
> http://lassluna.tumblr.com/post/150489607357/so-its-hook-now  
> http://lizzyc807shipscaptainswan.tumblr.com/post/126608860491/hi-for-the-followers-thank-you-fics-cs-and-8  
> http://lizzy-c807fanfics.tumblr.com/post/126613008931/hi-i-like-prompts-15-or-17-go-for-it  
> http://lizzy-c807fanfics.tumblr.com/post/126692278791/part-3-family-interuptions  
> http://pocket-anon.tumblr.com/post/150487057632/cs-group-prompt-when-you-give-a-pirate-some  
> http://stubble-sandwich.tumblr.com/post/150492245211/a-batch-of-three  
> http://thegirlwhowaited82.tumblr.com/post/150486576402/davids-surprise-this-is-for-the-prompt-found  
> http://totheendoftheworldortime.tumblr.com/post/150482906924/fic-savor-m-authors-note-a-one-shot-for-the  
> http://whimsicallyenchantedrose.tumblr.com/post/150482204160/cs-group-prompt-her-own-place  
> http://xhooksjigglypuffx.tumblr.com/post/150498166118/multi-author-prompt


End file.
